


...Nana...

by Luna_lu_na



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Una canción de cuna para uno que dormía y otro que quería dormir también.





	...Nana...

Desde "ese" día todos los demás eran iguales, siempre que estaba en su cama era repetirse las acciones.  
«Muy bien Tony, arriba y vístete»   
«Bien, Tony. Ahora come algo»  
«Tony limpia tu nombre»  
«No llores mas Tony, el solo duerme »  
Las mismas frases diarias, fingir fuerza cuando ya no tenía, luchar aunque no había motivos.  
Al regresar al edificio sentía que la soledad inmensa lo aplastaría, recorría las habitaciones hasta llegar a una... Entraba y se dejaba caer llorando. Llamaba a su madre, a Jarvis, a Rhodey y al final a Steve. En gritos de auxilio y disculpas sentidas Tony se dormía y Visión lo levantaba, bañaba y a la cama.  
Y al día siguiente lo mismo.  
Días rutinarios   
Días vacíos  
Casa vacía  
Corazón vacío.  
Lágrimas ardientes y dolorosas  
Luego de días así, Tony entró de nuevo a la alcoba y se echó a reír, luego lloró y tomando con fuerzas un electroimán lo llevó a su pecho, con el poco valor y fortaleza que le quedaba, no podía mas, quería ir con el y por ello lo implantó y cayó sordamente sobre la alfombra blanca, muerto.   
Visión lo buscaba y sabiendo con seguridad donde estaría entró y miró horrorizado la escena, llamó a Pepper y a Rhodey todo fue intentando pero Tony se había ido.  
En el funeral fueron vistas caras conocidas, caras extrañas y rostros demasiado conocidos.  
Steve, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, T'Challa y Sam. Todos lloraban pero quien parecía querer romperse ahí era Steve quien veía el cuerpo de Tony en esa caja con una expresión que parecía dormir.   
Fue enterrado al lado de María, su tan amada madre y el mundo le dijo adiós a una luz.   
Pepper llorando condujo a Steve a la torre siguiendo los deseos de Tony de mostrarle lo que tanto dolor le causó, luego de que el se fuera a dormir y señaló la habitación "del dolor" y cuando Steve entró, colapsó y se echó a llorar entre gritos roncos.  
La habitación era de bebé, de un bebé que jamás nació, de un sueño que jamás se cumplió. El hijo de Steve y Tony a quien Bucky asesinó sin saberlo.   
Y de fondo una nana que se reproducía de la cajita musical.  
“ A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella   
Mi niño tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora   
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora   
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea   
A la nanita nana, nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella   
Mi niño tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora   
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora   
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea   
A la nanita nana, nanita ella...  
Mi niño tiene un sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea...”  
Si...ahora padre e hijo tenían un sueño...

Un sueño del que ya no volverían despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si leyeron hasta aquí, lo lamento por jugar con sus emociones. Lo publiqué en un grupo y me dije, "Hey porque no lo publicamos en AO3 también" y bueno, aquí está. Espero les guste y me dejen comentarios.   
> Basado ligeramente en la canción de Belinda  
> Mi niña tiene un sueño.  
> No se su autor original, mis disculpas.


End file.
